Go Big and Stay Big
by Utter
Summary: See what happens when two Final Fantasy characters live in the same house. Rudoz. Very descriptive. One shot for now, maybe a drabble later.


Hey guys! Vann here! I just love Rudoz. Its my favorite pairing of all time. Anyway, enjoy and fall inlove with the pairing with me.  
I hath not ownith these men. That is from Squeenix.  
Written by Mary and Vann.

* * *

**Roommates**

A silver haired man slipped on a wet spot as he walked out of the shower. He caught his footing, although glared at the water in which stunted him. The man grabbed after a green towel on the hook, placing it around his waist loosely. The green eyes stared back as he looked in the mirror. Hair placed awkward from loss of gel, green eyes ablaze with passion. The 20 year old body told of many years of hard work, being that he was muscular.

Opening the apartment door, the dark-skinned man loosened his tie as a long sigh escaped his lips as a result of a long day at work. After shutting the door, the bald man shrugged off his jacket, walking over to the closet to hang it up, instead of throwing over a chair as he knew his work buddy did on many occasions. From the way the apartment was heated, the moisture in the air, and the fact that the bathroom door was shut and locked, he could easily deduce that his roommate was, or had just recently taken a shower.

The silver haired man heard the door shut and instantly became tense. Was it time for action or was it just his roommate? The man tide the towel tighter and gripped the door handle. He yanked it open, only to see the bald man. A sigh of relief escaped his mouth.

"Its only Rude." The silver-haired man laughed at his own silliness.

"Where you expecting someone else, Loz?" Rude said as an eyebrow rose over his dark sunglasses. Slowly, he started to make his way over to the other man.

The silver haired man smiled. He closed the gap between them and kissed Rude on the mouth, just a small peck.

"I thought you could have been my brothers. You know I don't want to see the likes of them anymore." Loz smirked and wrapped his hands behind the darker mans neck.

Rude's hands snaked around Loz's waist, clasping behind his back. He lowered his head until his lips were inches away from the other man's. "They won't be bothering you," he muttered a moment before he stole a kiss. Loz's eyes fluttered shut for a moment then open again. He was full of confusion.

"What about your friends? Don't you not want them to bother you?" He questioned his roommate as his comparatively pale hand stroked the back of Rudes neck.

The taller man groaned silently from the ministrations on his neck. Slowly he started to push the silver-haired man slowly toward the bedroom. "Right now, I would prefer if my friends left us alone."

Loz smiled by the pushing and complied. Soon they where in the room, alone and both very wet from Loz's shower. He hadn't quite dried himself off yet. Loz felt against his others body and rubbed the darker mans back.

Rude continued to maneuver them until he felt the back of Loz's knees hit the edge of the bed, causing the shorter man to fall backward onto purple bedding. He couldn't help but to smirk, seeing Loz on his back, shirtless so he could see his exposed muscled stomach and the trail of silver hair that continued passed the green towel around Loz's waist. While studying the other man's body, he slowly started to loosen his tie even more, ready to dispose of it in the most un-Rude like way—by throwing it to the floor and leaving it there while he pursued other things.

Loz cracked his neck once he saw the certain gleam in Rude's eye. The smirk growing wider, Loz reached up to grab the other mans collar before yanking him down into a kiss. He even took a step to deepen the kiss with his long tongue. The silver haired man grunted as the other body rubbed against his hard-on.

Damn his shirt and tie, he could deal with that later. Reaching down between the two of them, Rude unzipped his work pants, letting them fall to the floor. His hand slipped from his pants to the bulge in front of him, slowly massaging it as he leaned into the kiss, his other arm resting on the bed next to Loz's head.

The younger man moaned softly as he felt the large hand against his erection. He felt Rude's eagerness and decided to take off the shirt. Hell no; he was not going to be the only one without a shirt off. Quickly, the tie was off and the shirt came with it as Loz felt his hands against the rough chest.

Soon after both Rude's underwear and the towel around Loz's waist were taken off and thrown across the room, leaving both men bare. Rude managed to scoot both himself and his roommate up farther onto the bed without breaking the kiss. The hand on Loz went from massaging to wrapping fully around the man, stroking up and down, pausing for a moment to play with the head.

Loz writhed back as his erection was played till the end. His hands held onto the bigger mans back as he felt his waist go up in a thrust manner. A moan continued from his mouth once the two lips parted. The silver hair arched delicately backwards as his mouth spoke.

"Yessss." He hissed lightly.

Rude smirked as he heard Loz's silent exclamation. His mouth traveled down Loz's neck, biting the pale skin and then licking at the small marks that he made. He continued to stroke the other man at the same time, alternating between fast and slow, purely to torture the shorter man.

The silver haired man convulsed lightly as his erection came. Finally, he struggled for top against is partner, but to no avail. He was quickly flipped over and thick digits entered. He ground his teeth together as he felt his rump loosen quickly. After all, this wasn't the first time he had to bottom.

Fingers slowly pumped in and out, preparing the silver haired man for what was to come—hopefully soon, for Rude was becoming painfully hard and impatient. Though, he couldn't help but to smile at the other man's attempts at topping. Slowly, he kissed down Loz's spine, making the only slightly smaller shiver beneath him. It wasn't long before his fingers slid out of the other's ass, his hands coming to his hips as he slowly glided himself in completely.

The paler of the two groaned as he felt the entrance. Rude was a lot harder than he had expected. Loz gritted his teeth and turned himself to kiss the other. Although the glasses caught him on the side of the face as he tried. The silver haired man sighed loudly and grabbed off the glasses to toss them across the room. More glasses have been ruined by this sort of carelessness.

Rude chuckled deeply when his glasses where tossed across the room, finishing what the other started, locking his lips with Loz. He thrusted deep into Loz, groaning as he did so. Each time he gradually started to speed up, making sure that with each deep thrust he pressed against Loz's sweet spot. Damn, the man was still tight.

The silver haired man felt his prostate being touched with every thrust and finally the lights where knocked out of him. Stars shown around the room as he grabbed onto the purple bedding in front of him. After what seemed to be forever, Loz's erection exploded and he groaned loudly doing so.

As he felt the other man come, Rude thrusted one last time, clenching Loz's shoulders as he came deep inside him. Spent and panting, Rude slowly pulled himself out, instantly missing the tight, warm heat that was only minutes before surrounding him. Still, he smiled, laying down on the bed as he pulled Loz to his chest.

The silver haired man breathed deeply into his others chest. Once more he sighed and smiled at the intensity that just occurred. Loz closed his eyes, simply falling asleep against the hard chest beneath him. He slept in peace, knowing this would all happen again tomorrow.


End file.
